Just call me naive
by DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup
Summary: The cop that shot Dally, what was going through his mind? You never forget taking a human life no matter how justified. "The road to hell was paved with good intentions"  Probably gonna be a two or three shot.


**A/N: Okay this is probably gonna be a three shot. It revolves around the cop that shot Dallas at the end. You've seen POV's from almost everyone in the story and I thought it would be interesting to write what was going through the cops mind. This chapter focuses on when the cop first gets acquainted with Dallas. I love getting reviews, you don't have to review. Obviously. haha. But feed back is much appreciated.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the outsiders or any character in it.**

* * *

I didn't know why I kept coming here, too torture myself I supposed. Even in death it seemed people were still separated by money. The Winston kid was buried in the poor part of the cemetery, the charity part. I never told anyone this but I pitched in money for the tombstone. It wasn't much but it was something. I remembered when I first had the unfortunate event of meeting Dallas Winston.

_"What the fuck man, think you could actually learn how to drive?" I barked at my partner, as he took a turn to sharply, causing coffee to slosh out of the side of my cup and onto my hand, burning it. I brought my hand up licking where it started to turn red. _

_"Sorry." His partner said with a laugh showing he wasn't really all that sorry "Check it out." His partner suddenly said slowing the patrol car._

_ "What?" I asked still slightly aggravated. _

_"Winston." His partner answered. "With him its always trouble, you up for a little action?" My partner flashed me a cat like grin. _

_He was the cat and it was apparent this Winston character was the mouse. Though, he was a teenager didn't look any older then seventeen or eighteen. Hell, could be younger, but I remembered reading his file. He was a troubled kid, mostly petty stuff. Fighting, theft, underage drinking shit like that. He was a criminal now and he was probably gonna grow up to be a worse one. Winston wasn't doing anything lawbreaking, but it was a slow day so they decided to keep an eye on him anyway. _

_"The kids ain't doin' nothin'" I complained to my partner, when they've been trailing him for almost twenty minutes, with no incidence.  
_

_ "He will." His partner replied. "He always does."_

_I sighed tiredly running a head over my face. "Shouldn't we be out hunting real criminals?" I finally asked._

_"That kid is a real criminal." His partner growled out. "He deserves to be locked up and never see daylight again."_

_"If I didn't know better I would say someone is holding a grudge against someone." I said with a short laugh._

_My partner was about to say something to that when he let out a curse. "We lost him, damn it."_

_I didn't say anything, just finished my cup of coffee and tossed it on the floor of the car. My partner gave me a dirty look but didnt' say anything. He knew I would clean it up, eventually._

_We've been driving around all day, and still no action. I was kind of hoping now that Winston would've done something, give us some entertainment. Oh, that sounds just great I'm hoping some punk will break the law to give me something to do._

_We were riding through the neighborhood we were in earlier when something caught my eye. "Pull over!" I demanded, jumping out of the car before it even stopped all the way, catching the bewildered look on my partners face. "Winston." Was all I said before I took off running into the ally. Winston and a couple other guys it seemed were hassling some girl. I really didn't know what he was capable of. "What's going on here?" I asked, seeing he had the girl backed into a wall. Saying the girl looked frightened wouldn't give the look on her face justice. "Don't you try to run." I said to the them, then turned my attention to the girl "You okay?" I asked the young girl, who was shaking something awful. "Did these scumbags hurt you?" I asked making my voice venomous when I said the word scumbags. The girl shook her head, still having a scared look on her face. "We didnt' touch her." One of the guys who wasn't Winston piped up. "We weren't gonna hurt we was just messin' with her, honest." Winston sent him a deadly look. _

_"You live around here." I asked the girl,, watching the punks out of the corner of my eye. My partner was now standing at the end of the ally with his hand poised on his holster just in case. "N-no." The girl stuttered out, tripping over her words. "I live on the other side of town"_

_"We'll get someone to give you a ride home." I reassured the girl, it was unorthodox but I felt bad for her. "My partners gonna have more questions for you, though." I said nodding my head towards him. _

_My partner took the girl to the car, while I stayed in the ally. "I want names." I said trying to look as menacing as I could. But, these were some scary looking guys, I can't believe I'm admitting this but I was intimidated by them. _

_"Fuck you." The Winston kid spat out. "I ain't tellin' you shit." His cold blue eyes were glaring daggers at me. _

_"That's fine **Winston**, you were the only one really harassing the girl it seemed so your the only one I'm taking in." _

_Again unorthodox, but I knew nothing would come from it. _

_"Get out of here." I said to the rest, who didn't even hesitate before they walked away. _

_I led the Winston kid out of the ally, I wasn't thinking or else I would've had a better grip on his arm. Of course he made a break for it. _

_"Get him!" My partner yelled at me. "You get him." I grumbled but took off after him nonetheless. Is this what I graduated at the top of the academy for? Fine, I was fifth in my class but still. Shit he was fast. My breathing wasn't even, I could feel the perpetration running down my back, but I was gaining on him at least. _

_"I surrender." He said mockingly putting his hands up in the air, coming to a fence. I guess he decided it just wasn't worth climb. I tackled him, out of spite, knocking the breath out of both of us. _

_"What the fuck?" Winston said gasping for air. _

_"Shut up." I said you're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you" I was still trying to regulate my breathing.  
_

_"Like you could?" The punk had the audacity to say. _

_"Shut up." I said again, rising to my feet. I grabbing him not so gently by the arm and hauled him to his feet pushing him up against the wall. "You have any weapons on you, drugs, needles?" _

_Heroin was a rising factor here and I didnt' feel like being poked, with anything. I spread his legs and started to pat him down. A knife, pack of kools, and a wad of cash. _

_"Where you get this?" I asked holding up the money. _

_"My dad gave it to me." Winston replied sarcastically. My partner pulled up in the car just then. _

_"Where's the girl?" I asked. _

_"Taken care of." He said getting out of the car and walking over. "You wanna slap him around a little bit?" He asked with a joking smile. "I'll turn my head." _

_"Funny." I said slapping the handcuffs on Winston, and shoving him towards the car, while my partner read him his rights. I opened the door. "Watch your head." I said pushing down on his head as I put him in the back of the police car, and climbed into the front._

_"Why you keep doing this shit?" I couldn't help but ask even know I knew I would get a pointless answer. "What do you gain from all this?"_

_Winston didn't answer just stared out the window. I sighed, but didn't say anything out. _

_"You guys get alotta girls with this job?" Came a voice from the backseat. I was more then surprised he was trying to actually start up a conversation. _

_"Hes married." I said jerking a thumb towards my partner. "I'm engaged." _

_"Figures." Winston said, and went back to staring out the window. _

_"You have a girl?" I heard my partner ask which surprised me more then the Winston kids question. My partner seen himself as the cop and them as the criminals, not someone you be buddy, buddy with. Maybe he was seeing what I was seeing. A kid who got a raw deal in life. Winston didn't answer for a few minutes and I didn't think he was going too. "Yeah I got a chick." He finally said but didn't add anything else. "Here we are Winston." My partner said pulling up to the police station. "Your home away from home."_

_"Joy." Came the sarcastic voice, causing me to laugh._

The flash of lightning lighting up the sky brought me back to reality. I don't know why I keep visiting these memories. Dally wasn't a good kid, far from it. His death was no accident he was sure. That kid knew what he was doing when he pulled the gun, because I found out there was no bullets inside the gun. I was the one who had to call his bluff. I was pissed at him for awhile, I didn't wanna be the one responsible for his death. Hell, I still am._  
_

_

* * *

_**So I thought I'd show a love hate relationship between them. Feedback is always welcome. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader so any takers PM me? thanks (:**_  
_


End file.
